So This Is the Famous Emily Prentiss
by QueenZenobia
Summary: A very subtle Hotch-Prentiss piece from Agent Alex Blake's point of view. Set on the evening after the team rescues J.J. from her kidnappers. In Chapter 2, Hotch and Emily have their first informal conversation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Ramblings: A Hotch-Prentiss piece set on the evening after the team rescues J.J. from her kidnappers. That was one of my favorite Criminal Minds episodes! I love this show and its writers, and I don't own any of these lovely characters.**_

 ** _This was meant to be a one-shot, but ended up a bit longer (Three chapters max) Chapter 1 is presented from Agent Alex Blake's point of view. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

"So _this_ is the famous Emily Prentiss!" thought S.S.A. Alex Blake as she took a delicate sip from her beverage. Momentarily distracted from her observations, she winced as the strong alcohol burned a path through her esophagus.

"Rossi, are you trying to kill me?" she asked the older gentleman in the seat next to her. S.S.A. David Rossi had ordered her drink with the promise that it would put her in just the right mood for the evening. He chuckled in delight at her reaction and urged, "Give it a chance to settle, Blake. You'll thank me later."

She was about to respond with some kind of witty retort, but Rossi had already looked away. His glance was at the other end of the bar counter where Emily Prentiss sat laughing at a Garcia-Morgan moment. Rossi gazed at his Bella with paternal love.

Amused, Alex watched the raven-haired beauty intently. Emily Prentiss was larger than life. She seemed to glow with that alabaster skin and those gorgeous facial features. But beyond her outer beauty, there was a brightness and intensity in her dark eyes that showed her acute intelligence and depth of thought. Her laughter revealed joie de vivre, but she was not heathenistic. Her manners communicated discipline and self-control. And even in this informal setting, one could sense that she was a woman of power, no matter how lightly she wore that authority. Yes, concluded Blake; she would have loved to work side by side with Emily Prentiss. And had she known Emily even a little more, she too would at present be doting on her. Like the entire team was. Alex was sufficiently self-confident and sure of her value in the Behavioral Analysis Unit to be able to enjoy the team's response to this woman, who was the very center of gravity.

Penelope was latched on to Emily's side like a conjoined twin. She was determined to savor every moment of the remaining six hours of Emily's company, and unfortunately, the clock was ticking. J.J. was all smiles too, but uncharacteristically quiet, no doubt feeling more pain as the drugs wore off. She leaned into Will's embrace as if needing the support. It was a testimony to her love for Emily that J.J. was even here, after her terrible ordeal. Blake figured that J.J. would be the first to leave tonight.

"We almost lost her," said a small voice in her head and Alex knew that the team would never have recovered from that loss. Alex took another sip of her drink, this time welcoming its fire. After her sip, the bar seemed a little louder and the lights a bit brighter, but Alex continued with her studious observations. Morgan was next. He was talking a mile a minute, trying to get everything in before it was time to say goodbye. He laughed openly, a joyful sound. He was with his friend again.

Spencer was having his beer, completely integrated in the conversation. There was no recital of statistics because his focus was not inward, but on her. He was peppering her with questions about her new life, about her job, about her team. She couldn't answer him fast enough! Alex felt weary for her, so she took another sip of her drink. This time she distinguished a delightful fruity taste after the burn.

Blake's gaze shifted to Agent Hotchner next, the austere Unit Chief. Something very pleasant danced in his eyes each time he glanced at Emily. Something akin to a light or a glimmer. But his eyes would not linger on her. They would return to the drink he nursed in both hands. And his demeanor was almost childlike. Yes, like an awkward teenage boy who felt uncomfortable around a pretty girl. Blake felt like she should profile that, but her thoughts turned to her drink and she took a bigger sip.

"Easy, Alex," warned Rossi when he heard her cough. "This stuff will go straight to your head if you drink it too quickly."

"Too late," giggled Alex and she thought she heard music. "Is that jazz I hear? I love jazz!" Jazz was so mellow and so sexy. Hearing it always made her want to run home and make love to her husband. But he wouldn't be there tonight. The house would be big, and cold, and empty. She would be all alone with this liquid fire in her body. She asked, "Now what am I supposed to do with all that jazz in my system?"

Rossi's eyebrow arched and he told Hotch, "I think I'm going to take Alex home." And then, as to explain, "She's hearing music."

Hotch leaned forward to look at Blake and said, "That's probably a good idea. It's been a long day. In fact, I think I'll get going as well."

"No, no," said Rossi rather eagerly. "Stay and have a couple more drinks with the kids." Then he whispered. "You're going to lose her again, Aaron, in about two hours. But a lot can be done in two hours. Hell, a lot can be done in fifteen minutes!"

Hotch shot him a nervous glance, but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Dave knew. "You go do something about it," he instructed and he patted Hotch on the shoulder.

Rossi called the bartender and paid for a new round of drinks for everyone. Then he hugged and kissed Emily goodbye urging her not to be a stranger. Her eyes were moist when she finally turned her attention to Alex and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Agent Blake."

"Oh, the pleasure was mine, Emily Prentiss. Have a safe trip home," she said softly, and then she was led away by Rossi.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanx for your reviews greeneyedconstellations and hippiechic81, they are delicious food for the muse! Thanx for following curry36645. This was intended to be a one-shot, but you need something to read if you're following! So here is another chapter for you. And thank you paget and astralissa for favoriting. When I have a chance, I'll go back and perfect it, just for you.**_

* * *

It was late. The number of clients had dwindled and the bar was quieter. Emily felt exhausted –jet lag and anxiety over J.J.'s fate had finally taken their toll. But she was unwilling to waste even a second of her time sleeping. She could sleep on the plane, or when she was dead.

One by one, most of the team had gone home, full of regret, sad eyes, and huge hugs. Of course, Derek and Penelope were still there. Oddly enough, the Unit Chief was still there as well. Emily figured it must have been one of those rare weekends when Jack was away and Aaron had nothing to come home to, so he might as well stay with the team. _Aaron._ She smiled inwardly at having thought of him as Aaron, not Hotch. She was his equal now, and it gave her a heady sensation to know that she could now call him Aaron. She was dying to try it out, to just let the name casually slip from her lips and gauge his reaction. And she wanted to pick his brain, now that she led her own team.

But she wanted to have that conversation alone with him. An intimate moment suspended in time, without prying ears. But the hourglass was running, the sands of time nearly spent. Emily sighed in frustration knowing that she would not get the opportunity.

Derek took her sigh as a sign of fatigue and said, "You're tired, Princess. Maybe you should grab a few minutes of sleep before your flight. Would you like a lift back to the hotel?"

Emily glanced at the Unit Chief who seemed as aloof as usual. Well, that was the end of it. "Sure, that would be great," she replied reluctantly. A puzzled Derek caught the glance, but in the next moment, understanding dawned on him.

"I can take you, Emily," intervened Hotch. "Why don't you guys go home and get some rest?"

Before Penelope could protest, Derek stepped in. "Thanks, Hotch. It would be a lot easier for us to just say goodbye right here."

"It would?" asked Penelope sadly.

"Yeah, Baby Girl. This is how it has to be."

The difficult moment they were avoiding had finally arrived and the women embraced, Emily with moist eyes, Penelope with tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She spurted out consoling words of seeing each other again sooner rather than later.

During the exchange, Derek watched Hotch closely for a sign that could help him read the unflinching Unit Chief. Was anything going on between him and Emily? Or would something start today, right now? Hotch felt the weight of Derek's scrutiny. The intensity of his will to _know_ was like an irresistible force of nature, a magnet even. It drew Hotch's gaze and in that instant Derek knew. Approval washed through him. Yes! Emily and Hotch made perfect sense! He could wish nothing more for his friend. Hotch would respect her and care for her. Always. She would never have to be alone again. The hint of a smile formed on his features and Derek said, "Come on, Mama. It's my turn." He hugged and kissed Emily goodbye and said with emotion in his voice, "Damn that Atlantic Ocean." Emily let out a laugh that also sounded like a sob and she replied, "Take care of her for me." He nodded and grabbed Penelope's hand to gently pull her away. Fortunately, he possessed a little piece of gossip that would make Penelope's day. Hell, it would make her year!

When they were out of sight, Emily rubbed her reddened eyes and groaned, "I hate goodbyes." She felt vulnerable and exposed in front of Hotch, the man who knew how to dominate his emotions down to the last glance, gesture, and nuance of the voice. "I don't know how you do it, Aaron."

And there it was: The first time she had ever dared to call him by his given name. And his response sent a wave of gratification through her. The Unit Chief opened his eyes wider and a smile invaded his carefully controlled expression. "How I do what?"

"You know, stay focused and controlled. You're so strong for the team."

He laughed now, full dimples nearly blinding her with his beauty. "I'm never in as much control as the team thinks."

"That's hard to believe!" she laughed recovering from the effects of his smile on her heartbeat. "I've been wanting to talk to you all night about this."

That was news to him. "About what?" he asked surprised, another smile escaping of its own accord. He was glad he had stayed and glad he had taken a chance.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but you're my standard, my model. In any given situation, I ask: What would Hotch do? And I get through it. And my superiors compliment me and give me all this recognition. And I'm like, _Yeah, I learned from the best_."

The words warmed his heart and he felt a sudden urge to touch her, to feel her perfect skin and find out once and for all if she was real, or if she was indeed a porcelain doll. "That's probably the greatest compliment anyone has ever paid me."

"Then that's sad," she laughed. "Besides, it's not a compliment, it's the truth. I always felt so good under you."

They both laughed, Aaron more than her, and her cheeks were bright red when she giggled, "I'm sorry! That sounded so dirty."

"Why don't you rephrase that," he invited warmly.

"I meant _when I was under your authority_." Her smile faded and she continued, "Seriously, Aaron, I want my people to feel like that with me. How do you do it?"

"I think I know what you mean, but you have to be more specific. How, exactly, did I make you feel _under me_? I mean, other than at the beginning when I was a total jerk!"

"You were a total jerk!" she laughed, not missing his flirtatious manner when he teased her just now. "But you more than made up for it." She paused and he caught himself straining to hear her next sentence. She was delighted by his eager attention. And so she gave him the unfiltered version of how she felt respected and appreciated as a member of his team. She confessed the assurance it gave her on the job to know that she had his full support, how his trust in her made her go above and beyond the job description, how the respect for him made her go the extra mile. And while she was at it, she told him that she also felt respected as a female. There was never a wandering eye over her body or a disrespectful glance. "I didn't feel like a woman in front of you."

"Well, I don't know if that's good or bad," he laughed. Her confessions had made his blood race through his body. She made him feel so alive!

"You know what I mean," she said good-naturedly. "It's hard being a woman in the FBI."

"Well, it wasn't always easy. I am after all, just a man." Okay, so that actually slipped out. He waited for the repercussions of the comment.

"I get that about you. I saw you with Beth. You certainly are _just a man_. And I'm certainly just a woman. Sometimes after work, the team gets together at a pub and I'm reluctant to go because what if I find myself feeling lonely next to one of the full-blooded males on my team, perhaps with too much alcohol in my system..." she shuttered at the thought, at how unprofessional conduct could destroy everything she had worked so hard for, at how a brief moment of pleasure could tarnish her reputation forever.

"Yes, I understand," he said growing serious. He hated the thought of Emily spending a night of passion with _anyone,_ other than himself, of course. And judging by the way she whole-heartedly did everything, it would be a helluva night. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll tell you my secret, but this can _not_ get back to J.J. or Penelope, okay?"

Emily was more than intrigued. She practically glowed at the thought of entering into his confidence. "Okay," she promised. "Scout's honor."

And Hotch felt like kissing her right then and there, she was so cute. "I pretend that Penelope is my sister and J.J. is my daughter."

Emily's mouth fell open in shock. "You do _not_!"

"Yes, I do," Hotch smirked. "Absolutely no chance of attraction, and hence no sexual tension –ever."

"They would flip out if they knew this!"

"Ah, but you _scouts-honored_ me that they wouldn't!"

"Wait, what about me?"

Now Hotch knew he was in trouble. He tried to dismiss her with, "What about you?"

"Aaron, come on, now. What about me?"

"I'll _never_ tell," he laughed.

"It's that bad!"

"Let's just say I had to take out the big guns with you."

"Okay, so I was what? Your mother?"

Guilt dripped from Hotch's eyes.

"No!" she cried out horrified.

He fell into a laughing bout and said, "Let me explain! Let me explain!"

Emily feigned anger but the mirth in her eyes eased him.

"Do you remember the time Reid stood you up for that diplomatic function? The one you _had_ to have a date for to get your mother off your back?"

"Yes, don't remind me," she recalled.

"And you barged into my office in that red dress looking, well, looking the way you looked. You were so angry at Reid, but you were taking it out on me. And you said, 'Aaron Hotchner! I know you have a tux in that locker. Now put it on and be my date!' And I obeyed immediately."

"Oh, God, Aaron, I was desperate. I'm so sorry."

"Well, that was the day I knew you couldn't be my sister. You had to be my mother if I was going to keep my hands off of you."

They laughed heartily and then Aaron said, "Think of each team member in such a way that won't let you cross the line of professionalism. Always think ahead to detect situations that might compromise your integrity. And never, ever fantasize about a team member. I can't stress that enough. Conduct unbecoming starts in the mind."

It was good advice and she was letting it sink in. "Did you just say _conduct unbecoming?_ " she teased.

"Shut up," he smiled embarrassed.

They were looking into each other's eyes when the bartender said, "Sorry, guys. We're closing."

They looked around. Neither had realized that they were the last patrons.

Emily looked at her watch and then at Hotch with regret. He rose to his feet appalled at how tired he suddenly felt and then asked, "Where am I taking you?"

"Let me get my suitcase at the hotel, and then to the airport."

"Okay," he said. "Let's go. Maybe we can grab something on the way."

Her ears perked and he said, "To eat, that is."

* * *

 _ **It will take one more chapter to finish this brief piece. Hope you will stay with me. And please, please drop me a line or three. What would you like to happen? Well, I think I can guess as much, but how would you like it to happen? Let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, guys, here's the final chapter of this fun, little piece. I hope you enjoy it. Thanx again to everyone who showed support. It made me happy!**_

* * *

"You can just drop me off right here, Aaron. No need to waste time parking," said Emily with the characteristic logic and practicality Aaron had learned to rely on just before she left the BAU.

"What do you think, Emily?" he would often ask during a crucial point on a case, more than once drawing a raised eyebrow from Rossi.

But now, that very same practicality would tear her away from him, when he really wanted to spend every possible second with her. But he resorted to a neutral, "Uh-huh," fearing that expressing his thoughts would make him sound too needy.

For some reason unknown to Emily, his indifferent _uh-huh_ poked at her rebellious nature and she wanted nothing more than to shock him out of controlled, sedate exterior. Aaron noticed an interesting flicker in her eyes, but he couldn't decipher its meaning. He pulled up to the passenger drop-off area and hurried to the trunk before her, knowing that an independent woman doesn't need any help with her travel bags. But he was a gentleman.

"So I guess this is good-bye," he said feeling very awkward. He glanced at the outbound traffic.

"I guess so," she responded. And then it happened. She placed her hand over his on the handle of her suitcase, the touch unexpectedly sending static energy through her veins, and she said with a mischievous smile, "And Aaron, the next time you think of me as your mother, I want you to remember _this_."

* * *

Later, while waiting for her boarding call on the PA, Emily replayed that kiss in her head. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he felt, the way he tasted. It only lasted seconds, but she was appalled at how her body had responded to him. It was internal combustion! What had started out as a playful prank became a passionate expression. Of what, exactly? Did she have feelings for Aaron Hotchner? The answer was clear. The real question was _when_ had these feelings developed? And how could she not have realized it until now?

But she was mortified by his response. When their lips separated and she opened her eyes, lust dripping from them like honey, it was the stern Unit Chief that met her gaze. His furrowed brow was enough to make her smile wither and die, and she could hear the words "conduct unbecoming" ringing in the tense air around them. In fact, he had not reacted to her. He had not kissed her back. Under her rather rough prodding, he had indeed opened his mouth, but he had not met her. _Oh my God!_

Embarrassment turned Emily into a woman possessed. She mumbled something, exactly _what_ she couldn't remember, and then she inelegantly got the hell out of Dodge as fast as her feet could take her. She remained on edge until she was safely past the security controls where he couldn't cross without a boarding pass. Only then did her hands stop trembling, and she thanked her lucky stars she was placing an entire ocean between herself and him. She was determined to never face him again! At the same time, though, she realized that she hadn't felt this excited –or this embarrassed– since high school and she laughed out loud.

Meanwhile, Aaron sat motionless behind the wheel of his car, in a near catatonic state trying to figure out what had just happened. Surely, he had dozed off and he had dreamt it. Yes, his sleep-deprived mind was playing tricks on him. But if that were true, why were his lips on fire? He flipped down the visor to check his reflection in the mirror, and sure enough, there was the evidence: bold red lipstick on his mouth. So she had kissed him! He hoped he had behaved properly, like a man of honor. And then the memory came rushing back to him: her eager dominance, his lack of response, the hurt expression in her eyes, her embarrassed, rambling retreat. And he cursed loudly. Once wasn't enough, so he cursed again, this time beating the wheel with his fists.

A police officer's whistle brought him back to reality. "Move it along. Sir. This is a no-parking zone," he instructed while eyeing the crazy man very carefully. Aaron did not move. And the officer repeated his instructions more forcefully. And that's when Aaron decided.

He jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the airport, with the officer wildly calling out to him. Desperately, Aaron found Emily's departure information on the screen and headed in her direction. There were dozens of people in line at the first security clearance and Aaron plowed right through them. He took out his FBI badge and said authoritatively, "Government business. Let me through."

The guard immediately let him through and informed him, "I'll call security to assist you."

 _Great_ , thought Hotch. But he was already sprinting toward Emily's gate. By the time he reached the next check point, an agent was waiting for him in an airport buggy. "Hop on!" he invited excitedly and Aaron didn't think twice about it. Whatever took him to Emily more quickly.

"Agent Delaney, Homeland Security. And you are?"

 _Totally screwed_ , thought Hotch, because everyone in his right mind knows that you _do not_ mess with Homeland Security. "Hotchner," he heard himself say. "Unit Chief of the BAU."

"Okay, so we're chasing down a serial killer," said Delaney. "Name and flight number? I'll call it in."

Aaron knew that he would regret this on so many levels. But he was a madman. She would be leaving in fifteen minutes, and like Rossi said, a lot could be done in fifteen minutes. Aaron heard Delaney call it in, "Emily Prentiss, dark hair, dark eyes. Nobody is to touch her until Agent Hotchner arrives. Eyes only." And then to Hotch he asked, "Where's your back-up?"

 _Waiting for me at the jailhouse to bail me out,_ thought Hotch. Agent Delaney gave him a once-over and concluded, "Quiet, single-minded type, huh?"

"Can this thing go any faster?" asked Hotch. And he grabbed on tight at the curve before falling off.

* * *

Aaron saw her from a distance. She was puzzled. She was at the gate counter, held aside from the first-class passengers already boarding. She was showing the supervisor her Interpol badge and asking him questions. He cowered behind the counter but held his ground, telling her that she could not board the plane until this misunderstanding was resolved.

"Oh, good! Here they come now," said the supervisor.

"Who?" asked Emily and she turned around. "Hotch?"

Aaron jumped off the buggy and approached her with a determined stride. Delaney and several agents fell in behind him like a battalion on a mission. The passengers let them through and watched with apprehension. They had Emily's undivided attention. For the life of her, she had no idea what was going on.

"Emily Prentiss," called Aaron, and Delaney expected the next line to be, "You're under arrest." Instead he heard, "I couldn't let you leave without _this_." And placing his hands on each side of her face, he claimed her lips like there was no tomorrow.

Delaney was shocked but quickly recovered and said, "Stand down! Stand down! Abort!"

And during their kiss, Hotch and Emily were oblivious to the cheering crowd that had gathered and then slowly dispersed. The happy couple finally separated and Emily was nearly blown away by the expression in his eyes.

"Aaron?" she stuttered. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know!" he laughed in relief. Gone was all the tension, all the pent up emotion, all the fear. It was all replaced now by hope and warm, fuzzy feelings, and _desire_. "But that's the beauty of it: we don't have to know today. We can take all the time we need to find out."

His words communicated a promise, and she was filled with a restless excitement. "But we're out of time. I have to go. I have a briefing right when I get back…"

He didn't want her to feel like she had to offer explanations for putting her job first, so he interrupted, "I'll never ask you to sacrifice your job. For now, I'm just going to make one request."

"What's that?" she asked intrigued.

"That you go out with me next Friday night."

"You're coming to stay with me?"

His cheeks reddened and he said, "Well, I'm going to London to see you, but I wouldn't presume to... I mean, I don't expect you to…"

Emily was ecstatic and she said, "Aaron if you're coming to London, you're staying with me. I have a spare bedroom, if that helps the gentleman inside you."

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you?"

"I would _never_."

They kissed again and Emily finally boarded her flight with her heart bursting with Aaron. He still had a goofy smile on his faced when he turned around and met Agent Delaney's glare. "Hotchner," he started.

And Aaron thought, "It's going to be a long day!"


End file.
